Falling for Germany
by erosegirl
Summary: What happens when a season and a country end up falling for each other, add the stress of high school and you got yourself an exciting story. Germany x OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Falling for Germany_

**Hello lovely readers, this is Erosegirl new to the online fanfic world, take pity on me as you read, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: first day of Autumn

"Get up it's the first day of school!" I banged on my little brother's door, why on this day does he decided to be stubborn; well it is his nature being Summer. Yes you heard me right, my little bro is the season Summer personified, my older sister is Winter, my Older brother is Spring and I am Fall or Autumn, whatever name you would like to call me. My human name is Fai. "Will! Can you get Scott up; he's going to make us all late!" My big brother, who is the oldest of the four of us, opened little Scott's door and from my room you could hear a scream then Will's light laughter and Scott aka Summer whine in protest at his rude awakening. I smile to myself still waiting for Winry to get out of the bathroom.

Our morning went on in the usual back to school fashion with breakfast last and the final check of books and makeup before Will drove us to the private school we attend. The school is for the special students. No not mentally challenge, just Countries, Seasons, and they recently opened it to students with unique abilities. The four of us split to our different cliques and class groups. Scott, being a freshman, looked for anybody from middle school. Will went off to flirt with his senior ladies and Winry found the corner were her dark mooded friends awaited her; she sticks out with her silvery hair against the darker ones of the group.

Speaking of silver haired people my friends find me. "FAI! _Hallo_ beautiful!" Gilbert, a loud mouth Prussian with the oddest red eyes, grabs me around the waist from behind and breaths into my red hair. "Off you dead country!" with a hurt face he releases me. "_Hola amiga_, I missed you!" my short (by my standards, I very tall) Spanish friend, Antonio, kisses me on both cheeks as the usual greeting "Toni, I missed you too!" giving Spain hug. Spain/Antonio was there from the beginning along with Francis but he was pulled out of school, so Prussia completed our little trio. "Why does Toni get to kiss you but I can't hug you?" Gilbert whined. I rolled my auburn eyes, a flash of blonde hair was caught in my line of sight, I thought nothing of it or why I noticed it. The first bell rung. I looked down at the blue schedule in my hand and located the right building.

"Fai, Fai wait up!" the silver haired boy ran up to me "Hey Fai, I think we have the same class!" I snatched his schedule to compare it with mine, and sure enough same world history class, I had quite a few classes with him. "Oh and _mein wenig bruder _is starting today_!" _ He almost bounced up and down. Together we found the right room and took our seats, mine in the back against a wall (for my lazy habits) and Gilbert up across from my desk. The blonde I saw earlier seated himself in the desk in front of me. "West! I didn't know you had this class too! Fai this is my _bruder_." The blonde pivoted his body, which was just larger than the average football player. He fixed his, stare into your soul blue eyes, on me. "_Hallo"_ a thick German accent was detectable; I had to stare at his unemotional stern face before mentally slapping myself and saying "Hi" I leaned over to Gilbert "you did say **younger** brother right?" I gave him a smug smile "Shut up, I know he's bigger than me, we're not exactly blood related!" I sat back up "you can't be related to the idiot with white hair, you seem very different" I did not mean for that to come out of my mouth, I'm usually very shy around new people (explains my lack of friends) "never mind, what was your name again?" I really wanted to face-palm and hide behind my binder with the way Gilbert's brother was looking at me.

"Germany, I mean Ludwig, we do call each other by our human names?" he smoothed down his very gelled hair. "Yes, I'm Fai or the season Fall, if Gilbert did not mention me." I held out my hand. "Yes he did talk a lot about a, what would you call it, hot red headed chick" he took my hand in a firm grasp, a little too firm, my poor hand! I could feel how warm my cheeks got at the description Gilbert gave Ludwig; somehow it just seemed worse coming out of the German's heavily accented mouth than Gilbert's very dirty one.

The class was called to attention and the assignment given when the redness in my face finally went away. Another bell rang and I rushed to my next class with Gilbert calling behind me "see you in English!"

**How did I do? (You know you loved it!) Tell me in the reviews, give me some please! You guys might just see another chapter if your good!**

**Translations**

_**Spanish:**__ Hola amiga- hello friend (feminine)_

_**German: **__Hallo-hello_

_mein wenig bruder-my little brother._


	2. Chapter 2 German Sandwich

_Falling for Germany_

**Hallo readers! Sorry if you waited a while but I have decided to post a chapter (or two if your good and review) each week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: German Sandwich

The next three classes went by painfully slow, English was enjoyable even with a sliver haired announce talking nonstop about his _bruder_. The bell finally sounded for lunch and I made it slowly out of the building to find my Spaniard, Prussian and brother all waiting for me, how popular was I. this band of misfits waited in the eternity line for lunch and once all had a meal in hand went looking for a place to sit. I scanned the room looking for at least four spots open, when my big brother called me over. Will saved just enough places for my group. Winry sat to his left with friends at her side and Will's fan club surrounding him. "Where's Scott, is he not sitting with us?" I sat down in front of my siblings, Winry pointed a finger to the outside courtyard, and there was Scott standing on a speaker having what he called a 'dance party' with a huge group of freshman, I also witnessed an administrator pull him off of the black box by his collar.

My head hit my awaiting palm with a groan, Will sigh knowing, he as our legal guardian, would be getting a phone call latter tonight. "So introduce us to your friends Fai" Will changed the subject, I put down my fork and pointed to Spain on my left "this is Antonio, you know him from last year, silver haired idiot to my right is Gilbert, and next to him is his brother Ludwig"

Both siblings stopped and looked from Ludwig to Gilbert and back. "He's cute" Winry whispered to ma and Will wiggled his eyebrows. I do hope they are not going to try to set me up with someone like last year. I looked over at the blonde German to see his cheeks were red and he had an even sterner face. If I was his baked potato I would run. I moved Gilbert over so I could sit and deeply apologize for my siblings. "Sorry I whispered to him. "Hey Fai" I gave the idiot my attention only to regret it "GERMAN SANDWICH!" He pinned me in-between himself and Ludwig. The table exploded into laughter as I struggled to breathe against a face-palming wall and a giggling stick. When I was finally released I smacked Gilberts arm and face planted on the table. I felt a hand pat my back in pity. So I turned my head just enough to see a pink faced Ludwig give me a "please forgive my _bruder's_ stupidity"

Lunch was finally over and the day was almost done. My next two classes flew by and the last was my favorite, chorus. I had a piano class the period before so I was the first in class ready to go. I watched girl after girl come in dreading an all girls' choir when a familiar body walked into view. "Ludwig?" I stood to awkwardly meet him. The German's cheeks went red for the hundredth time today "Fai, I uh, did not know you sang" He seemed to be as uncomfortable as I was, never thought a guy like him would have a musical side. I was going to respond when the teacher asked us to take our seats. The day ended and my family piled into the car to make our way home.

**I know it seems short a little silly but I had to write it! Don't worried it won't be one of thos marry sue stories I promise it will get more exiting, for right now I'm looking for another project, any suggestions, a friend of mine is flaming an old story you guys could send me one and I would be happy to work on it. Thank you for reading and please, please, please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Falling for Germany_

_**My most humble apologies, I get distracted very easily and a lot has happened, plus the goddess of inspiration did not bless me with her presence. But now I'm back and will update on Friday, if I don't you guys have permission to hunt me down.**_

Chapter 3 My PJs are a turn on

After a week of repetition and embarrassment (the German sandwich thing was repeated) I really needed some rest and peace. Life hated me, at 7:26 in the morning the door bell rang, waking me from a sweet dream with….. Let's say cake, chocolate cake. I rose from the comfortable bed and went to the door."Hallo beautiful!" Gilbert leaned down to huge my chest. "Good morning, bruder off!" Ludwig dragged his older brother away by his ear, and handed me a plate covered with tin foil "those are pancakes." The unexpected guests sat down themselves down in the living room as I took the food to the kitchen while yelling "breakfast!" I could see Gilbert smirking darkly and his brother following me with his blue eyes, I suddenly realized that I was still in my very short gym shorts and red tank top that I wear for bed. My cheeks turned cherry red and I ran to my room for a change of clothes.

I came back out buttoning the rest of the buttons on the white top and adjusting the jeans. Gilbert's face dropt and Ludwig's eyes fell to the ground. "Awwww, Fai Fai, why did you change? I was enjoying the show" Gilbert received a hit to the head by a red German. "And that is why I changed; my purpose is not to entertain men" I went back to preparing breakfast as my fellow house members slowly made their way to the living room ignoring the guests. "What are you making for breakfast woman!" Scott yelled. I gave him a look but big brother came to my rescue "And now you can make your own breakfast" Will handed him a plate while taking his own loaded plate. Everyone settle and started on the food in front of them "so why the early visit?" "I wanted to see your pretty face" "I couldn't leave him leave him alone" both brothers said at once. "Okay Ludwig first, why?" "I can't leave mein bruder alone, he went out drinking and is still drunk, who knows vhat trouble he will cause"

My eyes turned to Gilbert for his explanation, he smirked and got up to stand right in front of me "The pansy Austria is having a costume party Halloween night and I want you to go with me" silence, when did Prussia take an interest in me? "um, do you want to ask me again when your sober?" I raised an eyebrow "nein, I'll be too nervous then, Ludwig is coming too" Did I hear him right, Gilbert, great ex-nation of Prussia, former Tectonic Knight, can't ask me out without alcohol but can grab my ass sober? Men, they're a confusing species. "Alright, call me before you pick me up" Is everyone still alive or did they all just die of shock?

**I know its short, but a huge surprise is coming up and I needed to set the scene. Review, it's really weird that as I write this I have to listen to Christmas music I have to sing at Disney for Candlelight in December (You people in Florida, If you want to come down and see my chorus sing their hearts out we perform on the 8****th**** of December) and then periodically getting up to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters and listen to my family watch an episode of (yes I'm a Whovian) my life. So review, review and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The end Author's note**

**Sorry to say that I will not be continuing this fanfic. My mother does not approve and I respect that. I will be coming up with other stories, so if you just love my style of writing you have nothing to cry over, others that were just fan girls of Germany, I'M SORRY BLAME MY UPBRINGING! I would also like ideas from you guys the readers, I would love to flame something and seem rather good at it thank my friend MizariOmi15 who let my guest flame a story she is still working on. If you would like to see your favorite characters in some story but you don't think you could do them justice let me know I shall do my best! So, again sorry I could not finish this for you….. Idea! I shall hold a contest, since I hate to leave this unfinished, I know it will be a challenge but I would like you guys to finish my story. You could put it in the review or message me or even email me (ask for it in the review and I'll get it to you) I will then upload the winning writer(s) ending to the story and give them credit of course! Good luck and write to you soon? (Trying out ending I could use)**


End file.
